Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to interconnection structures for semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may include several unit components (e.g., MOS transistor, resistor, capacitor, and/or interconnection line). The unit components may include various patterns (e.g., conductive line, doped region, device isolation pattern, hole, and/or electrode).
However, as an integration density of the semiconductor device increases, several technical problems can arise in fabricating semiconductor devices. For example, with increases in density and/or height of patterns, there may be increased difficulty (e.g., a reduction in process margin) in performing a photolithography process and/or an etching process.